


My (38F) Daughter (12F) Blew Up My Research Station...

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Gen, r/AmITheAsshole Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Mrs. Coulter posts on the multi-verse Reddit page.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fic In A Box





	My (38F) Daughter (12F) Blew Up My Research Station...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> Book context: none really necessary, except for the (very) gay moment of Serafina swearing she'll kill Mrs. Coulter in the Subtle Knife. I had a blast writing this so I hope it came out as fun!

r/AmITheAsshole - Posted by u/mrsmcoulter 3 hours ago

**AITA because my daughter blew up my research station and ran away to a different world?**

Some background: I (38F) was recently reunited with my long-lost daughter, L (12F). I had been unable to take an active role in parenting her up until now due to my ex-lover (41M) giving over her care to a group of heretical Scholars (long story), who did an exceptionally poor job raising her. I invited her to live with me as my assistant, and kept the secret of her parentage to myself, as I felt it would cause undue stress to both of us.

I did my best with her, but unfortunately she proved dreadfully stubborn and coarse, and ran away (climbing out a window, no less) during a party I was throwing. I felt very betrayed after L ran away, as I had offered her a safe, bright future and a chance to be molded into someone extraordinary. My flat was broken into shortly thereafter and I found out later that she was responsible for that as well.

I used all available resources to try and track her down, but with little success. Soon after it was necessary for me to take a business trip to the North where, among other things, I visited a research station of which I am in charge, which engages in the latest in experimental theology. This is my life's work, of which I feel I am understandably proud. I mention this only to give you context for what happened later.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered L there. At some point in her trip to the North she had discovered I was her mother, so I made all the necessary explanations and expressed my desire to be in her life. She seemed to be accepting of this, and I thought we were finally beginning a new chapter.

Apparently, I was wrong. Not five minutes later she tricked me into opening a tin with a spy-fly inside (I'm sure I don't know where she got it) which flew into my face. Needless to say this was quite painful. While I was distracted she bolted out of the room and locked me inside, going so far as to destroy the door mechanism to prevent me from following. She then mixed up the entire station in a revolt, caused an immeasurable amount of chaos, and utterly destroyed an immensely complex and expensive piece of equipment, which we will not be able to replace for some time, if ever. The fallout of this has led to my humiliation and demotion at work, after I spent years upon years building up my position.

L ran away again to find her father, my ex. I tracked him down as well but he refused to tell me where she was. Instead, he invited me to join him on an expedition to another world (long story), but, as finding my daughter was my first priority, I declined for her sake, though the offer was very tempting.

I later found out that she was hiding nearby and followed her father through the portal as soon as I left the area, ignoring my desire to reconcile, most likely due to some misguided belief that I was the villain of her story. Of course, I was very upset to learn that she had shunned me once more. Her well-being is obviously my first concern. I have done my utmost to keep her safe even when her feral behavior puts her in danger, and have clearly sacrificed much for her. Now I'm reduced to torturing witches to find out more about the prophecies surrounding her (long story). I still want to be in her life, but I’m not sure how to go about it after all of this. I feel that all of this could have been avoided if she had simply accepted my wisdom and experience. AITA?

  
  


**bearridersinthesky** 39k points - 3 hours ago

Wow. I’m so sorry kid. Balloon's always available if you need it

**costa0409** 6 points - 3 hours ago

You’ve always got a place with us too, Lyra

**notthattonyhawk** 1.1k points - 3 hours ago

^

**loveserafina** 2 points - 3 hours ago

qa,mk.’;/lkjbhgvfhyedb ckl,h.m nbhjkl;

**loveserafina** 2 points - 3 hours ago

I am sorry. Sophonax walked across the keyboard. Yes, Lyra, we are always happy to have you.

**silvertongue** 6.5k points - 2 hours ago

Thx all i rly appreciate it the wifi isn't great in citagazze so i hope this posts

**hisshiss69** 905 points - 2 hours ago

Citagazze??

**costa0409** 6 points - 3 hours ago

I am going to snap your neck.

**kingofthewest** 11 points - 3 hours ago

Do whatever you need to.

**crownofscarletflowers** 42.7k points - 3 hours ago

I greatly respect your need for justice, but I have also sworn that my arrow will be the one that finds her heart.

**costa0409** 6 points - 3 hours ago

DM me and we'll figure something out.

**loveserafina** 2 points - 3 hours ago

Serafina, is that you??

**myheartgoeswithhim** 400k points - 2 hours ago

YTA.

**ishallneverlosehim** 168k points - 2 hours ago

Dearest you can't say that on _every_ post. Not all humans are assholes.

**myheartgoeswithhim** 400k points - 2 hours ago

It is true in this case. But you are one of the few exceptions, my love <333

**ishallneverlosehim** 168k points - 2 hours ago

<3333333

**ilovecats7** 98 points - 2 hours ago

wait did you say “humans”

**fathermacFAIL666** 1 point - 2 hours ago

NTA. You were obviously doing your sacred duty, although I have to question your loyalty to the Church over your daughter. Please report at once for an official briefing.

**fathermacFAIL666** 1 point - 2 hours ago

Alright which one of you heretics hacked my account there WILL be consequences


End file.
